Percy's Music Discovered
by Skull1412
Summary: Clarisse, Jason, and Leo accidentally heard Percy playing instruments in his cabin and made a plan. When Percy was not in his cabin, they snuck in. When they find discs on Percy's music and shows it to Chiron, they wanted Percy to do a concert which is EXACTLY what Percy didn't want, but what's worse is that the Olympians themselves are there as well! What will happen to Percy now!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jason, Leo, and Clarisse were walking towards the Poseidon Cabin. Clarisse was fuming, "I can't believe Prissy forgot to meet at the arena today! _30 minutes_! 30 **full** minutes of waiting for that idiot!"

"He might have overslept or something." Leo suggested but shrank back at Clarisse's heated glare, "He better not, I'll beat him to pulp if he is sleeping!"

"Shush." Jason cut in and they immediately stopped and listened. They faintly heard the sound the drums echo.

Leo whistled, "That sound is amazing, even the most complicated drummers can't drum that fast and sound good too."

"I wonder who that could be…" Jason said out loud. "Could be an Apollo kid, their dad _**IS**_ the god of music." Clarisse guessed.

Leo snorted, "Are you deaf at the campfire singing? They can't even _**SING**_ that well." Jason sighed, "Well? Let's find out who it is then."

They followed the sound of the drums but it stopped after 2 minutes. "Darn! How are we going to find out who it is now?!" Clarisse said frustrated.

"Well we cou-." Leo started but was cut off by the sound of an electric guitar. "Come on, it started up again." Jason said and started to run this time as if afraid it was gonna stop again. Leo and Clarisse scrambled after him.

When they found the source of the guitar they were shocked. There they stood at the door of Poseidon's Cabin.

" **NO WAY!** Prissy can't play instruments. The last time we heard him play, it sounded horrible!"

Leo looked like he was in deep thought, "He kept cringing right? Maybe he did it on purpose so he keeps it a secret."

Clarisse looked at him in shock while Jason looked at him in amusement; Leo saw their looks and said, "What's wrong guys?"

Clarisse shook her head, "For once you are smart Repair Boy." " _HEY!_ " Leo exclaimed at her.

They heard the guitar stopped and ran around the corner just as the door opened. "Huh? I swear I heard Leo….. **DANG IT!** What time is it?!" They heard a door slammed and immediately relaxed.

"You idiot! You almost blew our cover!" Clarisse slapped him upside the head. "Never mind that, Percy is gonna come out soon, we better get to the arena before he does!" Leo panicked.

They ran full speed towards the arena and were breathless when they arrived. Just 3 minutes later Percy arrived and they were still gasping for breath. "Sorry guys! I got caught up in something and totally forgot about our little spar."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"PRISSY! HOW THE HECK DID YOU FORGET?!" Clarisse said, acting like she never heard him play the instruments.

"Like I said, I got caught up in something and forgot, but I see you already sparred since you are all sweaty and tired?" Percy said with his hands up.

"Yeah, just a little, but now that you're here, we can go all out." Leo said while panting every once in a while.

"We will kick your butt Percy, for making us wait." Jason _**kindly**_ informed with a very _**friendly**_ smile.

"Interpretation of that smile is, I will beat you so hard you won't be able to get up for a week." Percy said while backing up slowly.

"Well, now, the spar will start, **NOW**!" Clarisse screamed the last word while running at Percy with her spear ready.

"That's not fair!" Percy called back while he ran away from Clarisse.

"IT SO IS! STAND STILL PRISSY!" Clarisse yelled at him.

"NOPE! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME CLARISSE!" Percy called back.

They continued to chase after each other while Leo and Jason watched. Once Percy was passing them, Leo stuck out his foot causing Percy to trip and fall face first into the ground. This caused the other three to laugh at him.

"Hey Percy, stop making out with the floor! We need to spar not kiss random objects in the spar arena!" Jason said and hauled Percy up.

"Say that to the girl who kissed a frog because she fell in the pond and landed on the frog. It died because she smelled so bad!" Percy taunted.

"You little-GET BACK HERE!" Clarisse yelled when Percy high-tailed out.

They continued the chase once again leaving Leo and Jason out again.

"Hey, Jason, what do you think about going in Poseidon's cabin and see what we could snag, you saw the sound recorder on the table too right? That means Percy must keep those sounds downloaded somewhere and it may be in discs." Leo said with mischievous smile.

Jason smiled with him, "Sure, let's ask Clarisse later, she'll kill us if we leave her out. We also need Percy away from his cabin; he made it a secret for a reason."

"Ok, we need a plan then." Leo said and they started to plan what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Leo, Jason, and Clarisse were sneaking in Poseidon's cabin.

"Are you sure Percy is at training?" Clarisse asked again.

"Yes, I just checked before coming here Clarisse." Jason confirmed.

"Hurry up guys." Leo ushered.

They looked around Percy's room and saw…no discs, instruments, anything indicating that Percy played music.

"I guess that's how he kept it a secret for so long." Jason sighed.

"Let's start looking then!" Clarisse exclaimed and started to open a drawer.

They started to search, the clothes drawer, bathroom, under the bed, and behind the water fountain.

"Where the heck is it?!" Clarisse exasperated and threw her hands in the air.

"We haven't checked the closet yet." Leo pointed out.

"Closet?" Jason straightens up from his slump position.

"Since when…" Clarisse wondered.

"Since I pulled a random toothbrush that was standing straight up and was attached to the bathroom counter." Leo said.

"You…idiot! Say that when you found it!" Clarisse yelled.

"Well are we gonna check or not?" Leo asked annoyed.

Jason walked towards the door.

"Yes we are." Jason said and turned the knob.

" **What is the password?"** a voice rang out.

" _How does he do this stuff?"_ Leo whispered in awe.

" _I don't know, don't ask me."_ Clarisse hissed back.

"Guys! The password?" Jason asked irritated.

"How would I know Jason?" they said in unison.

"Then how are we gonna get in?" Jason asked.

"We can just break in, I'm a master at devices remember?" Leo said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Riigghhhttt." Clarisse drawled out but shoved him to the door.

Leo placed his hands on the door and closed his eyes to concentrate.

" _You think he can do it?"_ Clarisse whispered to Jason.

" _I've seen him do it before, so yeah."_ Jason whispered back.

"Guys! I'm trying to concentrate!" Leo yelled back.

"Whoops." they said in unison.

Leo rolled his eyes and closed his eyes again. When he faintly heard a click he grinned.

"I got it to open you guys." he announced proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They quickly went in and saw a huge room, bigger than four cabins combined. There were so many instruments, even ones that weren't even considered an instrument and were made by random things. There were even discs stacked up to 6 feet in the corner.

"Dang Prissy, I didn't think that he was a massive music fan." Clarisse said sarcastically.

"You have to admit that it is impressive though." Jason said in awe.

Leo whistled and quickly went to the stack of discs and took one down.

"Hey guys! I think these discs are made by Percy! It has his name on it." Leo called out.

Jason and Clarisse quickly went to Leo and looked at the disc.

"You're right!" Clarisse exclaimed and took another one and saw Percy's name on it too.

"Guys, let's take some and go. Percy's gonna some back soon from training." Jason said hurriedly.

The other two nodded and each took 3 discs from the stack and stuffed them in their pockets.

"Let's go you guys!" Leo called as he opened the door once again.

They scurried out of the room and right when the door closed and disappeared, Percy came in.

"Uh, hey Percy! What's up?" Leo said awkwardly.

Percy sent them a puzzled look, "What are you three doing in my cabin?"

"We were looking for you! Where were you anyways?" Jason asked him smoothly.

' _Jason can lie!'_ Leo and Clarisse thought in awe.

"Didn't Clarisse see me? She was staring at me when I was in training." Percy asked even more puzzled.

"That was you?! I thought it was a new camper with skills. I couldn't tell because you were wearing armor." Clarisse said.

"I wasn't wearing armor though." Percy said bewildered.

"R-Really?" Clarisse asked.

Percy slowly nodded while staring at them in suspicion.

' _We are SO screwed.'_ the three thought in utter defeat.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth said as she barged in Poseidon's cabin.

She looked at the scene and saw the pleading looks from Jason, Leo, and Clarisse. She understood that they needed a distraction.

' _Explain later.'_ She mouthed to them and saw a slight nod from the three.

"What do you need Annabeth?" Percy asked her.

She turned to Percy, "I wanna spar with you! I'm totally gonna win though."

Percy grinned, "We'll see about that. Let's go then!"

He ran towards the arena and Annabeth followed behind but not before glancing at the three and said "Once I'm done with this, explain."

The three stared at the figures that soon disappeared from their sight before leaving as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The three bursted into the Big House in a rush. The sudden slam on the door startled Chiron as he was making coffee. He looked at the three questionly.

"Chiron we-" Leo started but was interrupted.

"Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Clarisse La Rue, you better have a good reason of why you were in Percy's room sweating like Apollo himself was there smiling." Annabeth growled as she entered sopping wet.

"We were just about to explain." Jason said.

"Well explain then." Annabeth huffed as she swung her head making water fly.

"What are you a dog?" Clarisse demanded as she shielded herself from the water.

"No, but I'm you are." Annabeth retorted.

"Really? What am I then?" Clarisse asked.

"A bull dog." Annabeth said as she squeezed the rest of the water out of her hair.

"You little-" Clarisse growled.

"Why are you here?" Chiron interrupted.

"We went into Percy's cabin because we heard him playing instruments in it when we checked on him because he was late for our practice battle, when we were sparring with him we came up with a plan to sneak in and see what we could find, we entered this secret doorway and found a bunch of instruments and discs, they all had Percy's name on it so we took 3 each and went out, as soon as we got out of the door it closed and Percy came in, we were about to get busted but Annabeth luckily came in and helped us out, so we immediately went to you." Leo explained in one breath and was heaving in air frantically.

Jason patted him on the back with proud evident in his face. Chiron just sighed as he looked at Leo. Clarisse snickered at Leo's face. Meanwhile Annabeth gaped in shock.

"There is NO WAY Seaweed Brain can play instruments." she denied.

"It's true." Clarisse insisted.

"Prove it then." she said as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Chiron held out his hand as the three campers gave him each of their 3 discs. Chiron went over to a wall and press against the wall. Before their very eyes a disc player attached to a TV appeared.

"WHAT?!" Leo yelled, "DOES EVERYONE HAVE A SECRET COMPARTMENT OR SOMETHING?!"

Chiron looked a bit guilty, "Well, Mr. D and I made an agreement to get a TV without the campers knowing, it's a secret so keep it one."

"Just play the disc." Annabeth growled, ready to prove the three campers wrong.

Chiron nodded an entered a disc and turned on the TV. When they stood in front of the TV, they saw Percy pop up.

" _Hey, I made another song again and couldn't get it out of my head so I had to video it."_ Percy said with a grin.

"Of course, Prissy wouldn't hold anything back after all." Clarisse snorted.

" _My new song is called 'Branded For Life' hope you enjoy it!"_ Percy said with cheerfulness.

"He makes it sound like he expected someone to hear it." Jason noted.

"True, I wonder if he made this for someone." Leo agreed.

" _By the way, have fun in Las Vegas, Nevada! I wish I could go, but demigod stuff._ _ **BLOODY FLOWERS**_ _FOR LIFE!"_ Percy yelled the last part.

"What, he actually did make it for someone?!" Annabeth yelled enraged that he made it for another person other than her.

"Ssshh, it's starting." Chiron said and they turned back to the video.

Next thing that happened, an amazing song started, blowing away the people in the room. They fell into a mesmerized state even at the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The five in the room stared mesmerized at the screen as Percy sang with such a nice voice they didn't know he had. When the screen split into 5 different parts, guitar, bells, trumpet, and a set of drums, all play by Percy, of course the last screen was Percy himself singing.

None of the instruments played yet as Percy sang.

 _As I stared at the wounds_

 _I remember the battles_

 _The fights for my life_

 _But I won't regret_

 _Whatever I did_

 _Because you are here with me_

 _All the way till the end_

The drums started softly and the guitar soon joined in.

 _Stay with me please_

 _All the memories I have_

 _Is happy when I'm with you_

 _So please_

 _Just please_

 _Stay_

 _With me forever_

The drums suddenly got louder along with the guitar and the trumpet joined in with a blast before playing a royal sounding tone. Percy's voice and tone got louder as well, making the song sound a little bit like a rock song but still held the soft tone.

 _I can't think of a time_

 _That you aren't in my heart_

 _Even when separated by miles_

 _I still believe you are here_

 _When I see you once again_

 _I'm sure you'll remember_

 _The promise so long ago_

 _Don't you remember?_

 _If not then shall I_

 _Fresh your memory?_

Percy suddenly revealed his left arm and almost touching his shoulder was a pink colored lotus flower, but the thing was that it was _**bleeding**_.

The others gasped, that is was he meant by Bloody Flowers, but what did it stand for? Chiron quickly paused the video since they wanted to discuss it and to see a better view to the bleeding lotus.

"I didn't know he had a tattoo!" Annabeth said, mad considering she was his girlfriend.

"He has his own secrets, respect that." Jason said, even Piper didn't know everything about him.

Clarisse nodded, "I mean Prissy was one to not really share his past."

"But he's my boyfriend! I should know everything there is to know about him!" Annabeth yelled.

"Cool it Annabeth, does that mean you'd tell Percy _every little_ _**detail**_ about your life?" Leo scowled.

"Why would I? It's my life, not his; he should stay out of it!" Annabeth blurted out before she could stop herself.

She quickly placed her hands to her mouth and glared at Leo for making her say that. Leo just stared at Annabeth smugly as if he just made her sing and dance in front of Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth, if Percy wanted to keep this a secret then it's acceptable, you have secrets too. Let him be with his secret." Chiron advised.

Annabeth huffed angrily but said nothing else to the other four. Leo smiled and motioned for Chiron to continue the video. Chiron nodded at Leo and trotted over to the remote control.

"I am going to start it again." he called and got voices of ok.

As he was going to press the button, Percy barged into the room. He eyes quickly locked on the screen and widened in surprise.

"How do you have that?" he asked slowly.

"P-Percy, hey!" Leo stuttered.

"Well? Answer me!" Percy demanded, his tone harsher.

"Calm down Percy." Jason ushered.

"This is why you guys were in my cabin huh?" Percy said, not calming down at all.

"That's right! And who do you think you are keeping this a secret from me!" Annabeth growled as she stalked up to him while glaring.

Percy glared right back, "You stay out of this Annabeth, this is my life."

"I'm your girlfriend and I have the right to know." Annabeth scowled.

" **No. You. Do. Not."** Percy said harshly.

"Fine then, we're over Percy!" Annabeth screamed, she was raging mad at this point.

"Good, because I don't want a girlfriend who wants to control my life anyways!" Percy yelled back, getting frustrated too.

The others could do nothing as they watched the two most popular love couple break off in the matter of a minute and forty-one seconds because of a video.

"Hold on, you're _**breaking up**_? Over something like this? Not to mention, in the matter of _a minute and forty-one seconds_?!" Leo said, quite shocked actually, that such a small thing broke up the greatest, happiest, couple of all time.

" **YES!"** they both said at once.

"I give up, fine, go ahead, I don't care anymore, I just found out that Prissy could sing and now you two broke up, I don't care anymore!" Clarisse said, throwing up her hands in defeat as she plopped on a chair.

The tension that had appeared, disappeared as everyone looked at Clarisse who laid sprawled on the chair. A phone suddenly rang off, making the tension high once again, a phone meant trouble.

"Huh, who could that be?" an oblivious Percy said, taking out the said phone.

"PERCY!" the others screamed.

"What?" he asked as he looked up from answering the phone.

"Y-You, idiot!" Jason said, "You can't have phones remember?"

"Oh," Percy, understanding dawning on his face, "Don't worry, it's specially made so it won't attract monsters."

"What? Really? I've been trying to make one and you had one this whole time?!" Leo said, eyes sparkling.

"U-huh." Percy mumbled as he picked up the call.

He was silent for a moment until his eyes sparkling, "You're coming back from Canada? I can meet you? Bloody Flowers is coming together again?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Annabeth was fuming; Percy had the nerve to look so happy when he just broke up with her? The architect of Olympus, the one who saved him from Tartarus by making him drink fire?

"YES! You can come over to camp anyways, why ask? No, I gave you permission remember? I'm sure it doesn't wear off. Yes I want to hear the music from the places you've been, do you have CDs? I wish I could but no, I can't go on the trip to Nevada again. Too bad, the people will have to wait again." Percy said, a bit annoyed.

"This one-sided situation isn't really so one sided when Percy saying what they ask out loud." Jason commented.

Clarisse noticed Annabeth fuming and slapped her back before looking away and pretending nothing happened. Annabeth glared at Clarisse for a while before looking back at Percy and grinding her teeth in seething anger.

"You're here? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WAS A SURPRISE! IT WAS?!" Percy shouted.

Percy ended the call and speed out of the room in a flash. Breaking out of their own stupor, the others followed suit. Campers were gathered around the edge of camp and pointed towards a large van that was headed towards camp.

"Should we attack it?"

"Is it our enemies?"

"What do we do?"

"DON'T ATTACK THE VAN!" Percy shouted.

The questions were hushed as the campers moved aside for their hero to go through. Others looked at the van in curiosity as they saw a girl, with bright blond hair climb up to the roof of the van from the window. She scanned the crowd with her pitch black eyes, most likely looking for Percy.

When she spotted him she grew a huge happy-go-lucky smile and waved excitingly, "PPPPEEEEEERRRRRRCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY! HHHHEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

Percy waved with the same amount of excitement and happiness, "Clove! Not nice to see your too bright hair again!"

Clove pouted unhappily as the van went through the barrier and was heading towards Percy, but the most unsuspected thing happened.

Clove jumped off the van and landed on Percy, but that wasn't the surprising part, the surprising part was that when she landed, Clove promptly kissed Percy straight on the lips.

"Ah! Clove you sly girl! That was the real reason you went on the roof of the van!"

Clove stood up before helped a red Percy up as well. The van pulled to a stop next to the two and 6 other member came out, they looked unhappy.

"Took you long enough." Clove teased as she brushed grass blades out of her hair.

"No fair Clove!" a boy with midnight blue hair and teal blue eyes pouted at Clove, "You got to kiss Percy first!"

"Woah! Hold up! Why are you talking about kissing me Orseb?!" Percy stuttered still red.

Orseb turned to Percy and stared, Percy was getting uncomfortable when Orseb suddenly lunged forward and kissed him as well.

"Orseb!" Percy yelled when Orseb parted their lips, "What was that?!"

"Is our little Percy embarrassed?" Orseb asked teasingly making Percy's stutters increase.

"Awww, isn't Percy cute like that Parslo?" Clove cooed and a tall black hair and eyed stoic man nodded in agreement and patted Percy's hair fondly.

"Parslo!" How ya been?!" Percy asked excitedly, forgetting about the previous embarrassment and climb up the tall man and sat on the Parslo's shoulders childishly.

"Fine, you?" Parslo said bluntly, not minding that a full grown teenager was sitting on his shoulders like a child and was playing with his short hair, "I'm doing great Parslo!"

"Percy! Jump down and I'll catch you!" a boy about Percy's height and with flaming red hair and bright orange-yellow eyes shouted with his arms outstretched already ready to catch Percy. Everyone sweatdropped as they thought they saw dog ears and tail appeared on the boy and to make it more awkward was that the tail was wagging excitingly.

Percy pouted from his position and was suddenly pecked by Parslo on the lips before being thrown off and into the flaming-red haired boy.

The boy hugged Percy so tightly that Percy could barely breathe, "Resan! C-Can't…b-breathe!"

Resan suddenly let go of Percy, "Oops, sorry Percy."

"Don't hog Percy to yourself Resan!" a girl with the same hair color and eye color pouted at Resan.

"Sorry Resin!" Resan said sheepishly, his imaginary dog ears laying down flat on his head and his imaginary dog tail stopped wagging, before quickly kissing Percy on the lips as well and gracefully had him to Resin, his sister who suddenly popped up imaginary cat ears and tail.

"Percy long time no see!" Resin she said with a slight purr in her tone.

"Hi Resin." Percy said nervously, why was everyone kissing him today? This never happened to him before when he was with them.

"I missed you; it feels so great now that I got to see you!" Resin squealed at the cute sight of a nervous Percy.

"I missed you too Resin." Percy said, feeling a bit comfortable that Resin didn't suddenly kiss him out of nowhere.

"I knew it!" Resin cheered in happiness and twirled Percy in the air before kissing Percy.

"Why is everyone kissing me?!" Percy yelled still spinning thanks to a happy-go-lucky Resin.

Chuckles erupted from the group at Percy's obliviousness he was too cute right now. Percy looked at them hoping for answers but none was given.

"Resin, put Percy down already, he could only take so much of your energetic spins." a light brown haired girl with mischievous really dark purple eyes said.

"Mamo you're no fun!" Resin pouted but set Percy down nonetheless.

"Percy, hope you've been practicing?" Mamo said slapping Percy on the back making him stumble forward.

"Heh, your leader skills haven't dulled any have it?" Percy retorted back at her making her grin.

"Still as bratty as ever huh kid." Mamo said cheekily.

"You're still as cheeky as ever huh?" Percy retorted.

"You still got spunk at least." Mamo said leaning down and kissing Percy full on the lips as well.

"Wow, and you'd think our leader would have some self restraint huh?" a boy with spiky forest green hair that was bundled up by a camouflage headband and shining emerald green eyes filled with mixed emotions said teasingly.

"Oh shut it Esvert, nobody asked you." Mamo snorted humorously.

"That's exactly why I said it, nobody else did." Esvert said with a huge grin before slinging his arm over Percy and lazed on him lazily making Percy hold his weight.

"Nice to see you again dude, I missed laying on your shoulders, nobody else will let me." Esvert said lazily.

"I'm not your resting post Esvert! And did you gain weight? You're heavier than the last time!" Percy whined.

Esvert pouted, "I gained muscles thank you very much."  
"More like fat." Resin muttered under her breath but Esvert heard her and sent a glare at her before also kissing Percy on the lips.

" _ **THAT'S IT!"**_ Annabeth shouted and stalked over to the group, **"HOW DARE YOU KISS PERCY!"**

"I thought you two broke up." Mamo said nonchantly.

Annabeth growled at her, drew her dagger, and pointed it at Mamo, "I challenge you to a duel."

Mamo smirked at the girl and the others but Percy grinned mischievously, "I accept your challenge."


End file.
